Excalibur annoys the DWMA
by curiousivy8
Summary: Excalibur visits the DWMA to help Stein, and annoys Kid and Black Star with stories of King Arthur and Jasmine tea. Just a one-chapter story I wrote when I was bored. Please R & R :


**Hey everybody! So, I got bored and I decided to create a mini-short story in honor of Soul Eater's least favorite character- Excalibur! I probably won't make anymore chapters, since it's a short story and Excalibur keeps popping up around my house... anyways, please enjoy this chapter about the most annoying character in soul eater annoying Death the Kid and Black Star. Have Fun!**

**Oh, and the disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater until I hit the lotto and buy Bones and FUNimation! lol no so please R & R.**

"Oh Death no!"

"What's _he _doing here?"

"You have got to be joking."

"Make it stop!"

Yes, as you probably guessed, Excalibur had come strutting into the DWMA that awful Monday and basically started terrorizing the students, and that was their response. Of course, it was a perfectly normal reaction because-

**EXCALIBUR: FOOL!**

**Me: What? NO! Excalibur, get the heck back in the story!**

**Excalibur: FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12****th**** century and you have no right to choose. This is one of the many things you will learn during the five-hour storytelling-**

**Me: Ok, that's nice, now go back into the story. No one cares. **

Of course, it was a perfectly normal reaction because Excalibur was practically unbearable. By the end of the afternoon, no one was able to take another FOOL as long as they lived. But, as this story takes place, it's morning, and Excalibur is at the moment bothering Black Star and Kid.

"Hey Black Star," Kid began. "Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul and I are going to a movie after school. Can you and Tsubaki come?" Black Star jumped up onto the ledge and grinned.

"Of course! It's just natural you'd want my godly presence there! What are we seeing?" Black Star yelled. Several people looked at the odd boy with spiky blue hair, yelling out to the world about his godly-ness, though they quickly looked away when they realized it was Black Star.

"So what are we-" A loud "FOOL" cut off Black Star. They looked at each other in horror and disgust.

"No way… what's _he_ doing here?" Kid asked. They turned to reveal a bleached white little dude with a tall top hat and a cane. Excalibur was the name, and he was easily the most annoying weapon in the world, and unfortunately, the most powerful. Death The Kid and Black Star had tried to wield him once before, but it didn't work out due to the fact they didn't want to do the 1000 provisions. Excalibur stared at them. Kid and Black Star stared back.

_What's he doing? He's just standing there…_ Kid thought. He and Black Star nodded, and slowly started to back up.

"FOOL! What do you think you're doing?" Excalibur suddenly shouted, startling Kid and Black Star. They both jumped to attention.

"My legend dates back to the 12th century and you have no right to choose. I was rather popular amongst kids and teens and adults alike. Of course, it's quite easy to see why, though maybe more so now, instead of back then. My life was lived perfectly, with an equal amount of partying, often thrown by yours truly, as no less a grand party should suit such a gentleman that I am, and schooling. I was quite the student. Of course this was later on in my life. When I was in my youth, I was the sword for no less than King Arthur! It was where I got my love for tea. Speaking of tea, why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a cup of jasmine tea. As you must know, I love to start the afternoons on Sundays with a cup of jasmine tea. Or is it a Thursday? Perhaps I have it on a Monday, However I must admit Tuesdays are an excellent day to drink jasmine tea. Of course, there is a great possibility that it is a Saturday. Or maybe it was a Wednesday. Of course, I love Mondays, and Thursday is and excellent day for jasmine tea, but then again-" Excalibur was cut of by a sudden outburst from Black Star.

"SHUT THE HECK UP ALREADY HONESTLY NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU AND STUPID TEA I MEAN HONESTLY HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHEN YOU DRINK JASMINE TEA AND WHO CARES?"

Excalibur sniffed. He poked his cane in Black Star's face, making him angrier.  
"FOOL! Did I say you could speak? You!" Excalibur said, suddenly pointed to Kid, who jumped. "You haven't said anything in quite a while. Can't you speak? Ah yes; now I remember you. You're Death's son, Death the Kid. You and you're little… idiot friend here came to wield me several months ago. You're favorite number was 8, as odd as that is. Strange, and irritating boy…" Kid looked offended.

"Who is are you to call ME strange and irritating? Honestly, haven't you looked in a mirror lately." Kid made a face. "Come on Black Star. Let's go to class." Black Star nodded and made a face too. _Usually a god like me wouldn't go to class, because I'm so much better then everyone else, but It's better then sitting here talking to… Excalibur._

They ran as fast as they could to Class Crescent Moon, where Stein was just about to start class.

"Just made it. Now sit down, hurry, class is starting. Today I decided we should dissect something again…" Stein said, turning his screw. Kid sat down next to Liz and Patti, and Black Star sat in front of them next to Tsubaki, Soul and Maka.

"Where were you? You were almost late. That's unlike you, Kid. Wait, did something seem asymmetrical?" Maka asked sympathetically, knowing how much his OCD would get to him.

"No. _Excalibur _was outside and he wouldn't stop talking about Jasmine tea and King Arthur_._" Kid replied in disgust. Then something Stein was saying reached him, and he looked up along with Black Star in horror as they heard Stein say,

"However, and as much as I'd like to do this dissection, I have a guest coming to introduce himself to all of you. His name is-"

"EXCALIBUR!" Excalibur himself yelled from the entrance. He slowly strutted to the front of them room while everyone made face. _Oh no. I guess I should have skipped after all… _Black Star thought. The group of kids exchanged glances. This was going to be the longest day _ever._

***Sigh* that was fun. It ended so fast... maybe I should make another chapters, to show what Excalibur does as his introduction and stuff... **

**Excalibur: FOOL! Of course you should make more chapters. The reviwers love me.**

**Me: ... Nope. This is going to be one chapter. He's too annoying. See ya :) Thanks for reading and (hopefully) Reviewing!**


End file.
